


Duty

by wocket



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wocket/pseuds/wocket
Summary: Timothy McVeigh will do anything for his country.
Relationships: Tim McVeigh/The Major
Kudos: 2





	Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Do I believe that McVeigh was sheep-dipped? No. But this is a fun idea.

“McVeigh.”

“Sir.”

Tim McVeigh stood at attention in The Major’s office. Dressed in Army fatigues, he was the picture of a perfect soldier. Tall, fit, proud.

“At ease, soldier.”

Tim dropped his salute, relaxing his posture slightly. “You wanted to see me, sir?”

The Major stepped out from behind his large desk and moved closer to Tim, stepping close, standing behind him. Tim held his breath as The Major moved into his space. Tim could feel his warm breath on the back of his neck. 

“What if I want more than that?”

Tim shivered.

The Major touched his shoulder, then the back of his neck.

“Sir?” Tim repeated, his voice higher. 

The Major spun Tim around to face him, one hand gripping his shoulder. His gaze was dark. “On your knees, soldier,” he commanded. 

Tim obeyed. He sank to his knees.

The Major rubbed his thumb over Tim’s lip, poking it past his lips. Tim ran his tongue over the pad of The Major’s finger and sucked The Major’s thumb into his mouth.

“Are you going to be good for me?” The Major leaned in with interest, breathing in, face close to Tim’s ear. His eyes were focused on Tim’s pink lips, on the way his thick finger disappeared between them. 

Tim nodded, unable to form words with The Major’s finger in his mouth. 

The Major pulled his thumb away, pressing down on Tim’s lower lip. “I said — are you going to be good for me, McVeigh?” 

“Yes, sir,” Tim responded. He didn’t dare answer with something that he knew The Major didn’t want to hear.

The Major smiled, firm but pleased. “Well, then,” he gestured for Tim to continue.

Tim reached for The Major’s belt buckle. He worked it open, then the zipper, pulling it down tantalizingly slowly. His nimble fingers were long and thin, reaching into The Major’s pants with practiced ease. He revealed The Major’s dick, long and throbbing under Tim’s touch.

Tim reached for his dick, meaning to stroke it a few times, to coax his erection into a more robust hardness, but The Major swatted his hand away. “Uh-uh,” he warned, making a disapproving noise. Tim placed his hands behind his back and waited for The Major’s next move.

Tim parted his lips and The Major pressed the tip of his cock into Tim’s waiting mouth. Tim slid his tongue over the tip and around it, then placed his mouth over The Major’s cock completely, taking him down as far as he could. An ounce of pride brewed within him at the low noise The Major made in his throat. 

The Major forced his dick in further, pushing inside Tim’s soft mouth. They’ve done this enough times that Tim knew what he expected, licking, sucking, running his hands over The Major’s thick thighs. 

“That’s it, that’s good,” he encouraged, spurring Tim on. 

Tim worked his mouth diligently until the Major started to thrust his hips harder, pushing into McVeigh’s mouth with an uncontrollable urge, using every bit of Tim’s body that he could. 

The Major pressed his hand to Tim’s cheek. “That’s where you belong,” he murmurs. “On your knees.” He strokes Tim’s sharp cheekbone. “You know what’s good for you, don’t you?”

It wasn’t the first time The Major had used him like this. Tim was a willing soldier with a sick sense of duty, willing to do anything in service of his country. More than that, he was dedicated to his Major, desperate to do well, to please, to go above and beyond for his superiors (but mostly just the one).

Tim kept up with all of the missions, the special tasks, and most of all, this kind of treatment, knowing one day he’d be called for the big task, the important one, the job that mattered.

“Give me more,” Tim begged when The Major pulled back to work his hand over his own cock. “I can take more.”

The Major slapped his cheek, hard. “I’m the one giving orders, McVeigh.” Tim’s skin started to turn pink where The Major struck him.

The Major nudged his dick back between Tim’s lips. Tim tried to mouth something around his dick unsuccessfully, spit dribbling down his chin.

“What was that?” The Major mocked. “That’s not how this works,” he sniped. “Your body is property of the U.S. Army, boy. But I bet you like being told what to do, hmm?”

The Major worked his dick further into Tim’s mouth until his flesh hit the back of Tim’s throat and his eyes started to water.

Tim moaned around The Major’s cock. 

“You’ll do anything I tell you to, won’t you, McVeigh?”

The Major started working his hips harder, faster, thrusting inside Tim’s mouth. He came with a loud groan, watching Tim choke on his dick as he stuffed it into his mouth. The Major stood back to watch Tim struggle for air, come dripping from his lips. With a smile on his face, he sat back down in his chair to survey the scene as Tim wiped his lips.

“Lick it up,” The Major ordered, leaving Tim feeling humiliated.

“Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?”

“No,” came the Major’s answer. He sounded bored.

“Really —” Tim looked up, wanting to be of service.

“Did I fucking stutter, McVeigh? You’re dismissed.”

Tim frowned, trying to hide his displeasure at the rejection, not wanting The Major to see his true feelings. It only took a moment for him to regather his composure, sucking down a deep breath and standing up straight.

Tim exited The Major’s office, taking more care with the door than The Major had with his face. It still made a loud noise in the silent hallway, drawing the attention of the other soldiers. Tim winced.

Feeling like the eyes of every man in the hallway were on him, Tim adjusted his rumpled fatigues, taking a nervous glance down the hall, trying to push The Major’s last words out of his head.


End file.
